Вибросекира
«Справочник по эпохе Восстания» |принадлежность= }} Вибросекира, или вибротопор, ( ) – рубящее холодное оружие, более мощная и опасная версия обычного топора. Описание Вибросекира представляла из себя технологический улучшенный обычный топор, снабженный автономным блоком питания и вибрационным генератором, благодаря чему клинок оружия быстро вибрировал и наносил значительно больший урон при незначительных усилиях. Количество микроскопических движений клинка достигало нескольких тысяч в секунду. Из-за особенностей данной конструкции вибросекиры были намного опаснее своих прародителей. Внешне сильно отличались друг от друга в зависимости от качества и мощности, однако имели общую базовую конструкцию.«Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии» Боевая часть оружия – сам топор – была полой и содержала в себе ультразвуковой генератор и два блока питания. Размещалась на конце деревянной или дюрастальной рукояти. При первом варианте к рукам владельца передавалось огромное количество импульсом вибрации. Немногими, кто мог справиться с таким оружием, были гаморреанцы. В свою очередь, более длинная модель вибротопора BD-1 «Резчик» имела полую рукоять из дюрастали с внутренними поглотителями колебаний. Мощный клинок мог легко рассечь доспехи словно гнилую ткань. Быстросъемный переключатель позволял за секунды заменить поврежденную боевую часть на новую. Шесть блоков питания давали до восьми часов непрерывной работы. С помощью встроенного переключателя интенсивности можно было точно определить степень наносимого урона. Данное оружие делалось достаточно прочным для грубого обращения. Хорошее распределение веса давало преимущество лёгкости и простоты в боевом применении. Другой особенной моделью был кислотный парагонный вибротопор. В клинке этого оружия имелись поры, через которые наружу выделялась разъедающая кислота. История thumb|left|150px|Вибротопоры охранников Джаббы: гаморреанцев (слева) и викуэйев. Вибротопоры были обычным явлением в мире криминала и разбоя, особенно среди гаморрейских воинов и охранников, тогорианских пиратов и других преступников. Гаморреанцы часто предпочитали использовать свое оружие деактивированным, чтобы продемонстрировать свою немалую силу, однако посетители Джаббы хатта часто полагали, что его глупые поданные в экстремальных ситуациях просто забывают о том, как повысить эффективность своего оружия. Другие охранники, викуэи и никто, пользовались более практичными и современными секирами модели BD-1 «Резчик». Также известно, что вибросекиры использовались адептами Силы для повышения своих боевых способностей.«Threats of the Galaxy» Кроме этого таким оружием пользовалась Имперские стражи Палпатина.«Руководство по «Силе необузданной» Другими известными владельцами вибротопоров были Лэндо Калриссиан и Хан Соло. В большинстве цивилизованных миров такое оружие было вне закона. Появления *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Дневник Дарта Мола'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''The Clone Wars 3'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Dawn of Defiance'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' * *''Debts to Pay'' * * * * * *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' * *''Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' * * * *''Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure'' *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' * *''That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] / junior novel *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama * *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' * *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Boba Fett: Bounty on Bar-Kooda'' * * * *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''The New Jedi Order: Traitor'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' }} Источники *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' * *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' * *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Справочник по «Теням Империи»'' * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Chewbacca (In Bounty Hunter Disguise)|link=soteKchewbacca.asp}} *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Guide: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Руководство по «Силе необузданной»'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам'' * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game'' * *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Game Master's Kit'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' *''Fly Casual'' }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Оружие по алфавиту Категория:Виброоружие Категория:Топоры